


Goodbye Steve

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Fanart, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: It is the end of the world, a catastrophe and there is only one last option, the one that nobody had wanted to think, nobody but Tony, who made a contingency plan, Tony risks to save them all and consequently her existence is erased of the universe.- Art contribution to the Cap-IronMan Reverse Bang 2020 -
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Goodbye Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts), [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> This drawing has two amazing stories:  
> ["Misplaced" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095524)\- starksnack  
> [ "I see your reflection walking by" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984671) \- athletiger
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing my art and create this amazing stories for me, this really mean a lot for me :)

There is something strange, playing and somehow or another buried in his memory, stabbing like a vacuum twisting and vibrating over him, corroding him.

Nothing fits at all, there is something that escapes from him, that only comes back in his dreams and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, along with the nostalgia that does not go away at all.

The bed is bigger than he really need, the closet has empty spaces that he doesn’t need, the team feels ruined as if an item had been lost, although the team has always been that way since they found him frozen in the sea, the same members, the same common areas and the same training place.

And there's still something missing, but he doesn't know what it is, even if he has gone through his memories a million times.

Until at night, in his dreams, everything makes sense, everything is perfect and then he wakes up, everything is blurred and there is only one thing, the image engraved in his brain of a woman in a metallic suit, her hair flying as she says his name.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [misplaced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095524) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack)
  * [I See Your Reflection Walking By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984671) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger)




End file.
